Funny Greg/Transcript
This is the transcript for Funny Greg. Transcript (The episode starts with the Wiggles logo above these 4 characters in the show. Until, Greg is singing the Song: Get Ready To Wiggle plays in the background, it shows their names appear in the opening sequence.) Greg: (singing offscreen.) Ba-dum-bum-bum, ba-da-ba-da Ba-dum-bum-bum, ba-da-ba-da Ba-dum-bum-bum, ba-da-ba-da Ba! We're ready to wiggle, wiggle your fingers high in the sky We're ready to wiggle, wiggle your ears and wiggle your eyes We're ready to wiggle, wiggle your hair and wiggle your nose We're ready to wiggle, wiggle all ten toes, wiggle all ten toes Whoo! (A pop-up purple star with red outlined transition to the Song: Hot Potato (Live) A scene is filmed on December 1997 at Melbourne Entertainment Centre. While, the Wiggles dancing to three different types of food.) Greg: (singing) Hot potato, hot potato Hot potato, hot potato Hot potato, hot potato Potato Potato, potato, potato Cold spaghetti, cold spaghetti ('''The Other Wiggles': (singing) Cold spaghetti, cold spaghetti)'' Greg: (singing) Cold spaghetti, cold spaghetti ('''The Other Wiggles': (singing) Cold spaghetti, cold spaghetti)'' Greg: (singing) Cold spaghetti, cold spaghetti ('''The Other Wiggles': (singing) Spaghetti)'' Greg: (singing) Spaghetti ('''The Other Wiggles': (singing) Spaghetti)'' Greg: (singing) Spaghetti, spaghetti, spaghetti Whoa The Other Wiggles: (singing in high voice.) Wow wiggy wiggy wiggy, wow wiggy wiggy wiggy (singing in low voice.) Gimmie that, gimmie that, gimmie that food (singing in high voice.) Wow wiggy wiggy wiggy, wow wiggy wiggy wiggy (singing in low voice.) Gimmie that, gimmie that Greg: (singing) Mashed banana, mashed banana ('''The Other Wiggles': (singing) Mashed banana, mashed banana)'' Greg: (singing) Mashed banana, mashed banana ('''The Other Wiggles': (singing) Mashed banana, mashed banana)'' Greg: (singing) Mashed banana, mashed banana ('''The Other Wiggles': (singing) Banana)'' Greg: (singing) Banana ('''The Other Wiggles': (singing) Banana)'' Greg: (singing) Banana, banana, banana Whoa The Other Wiggles: (singing in high voice.) Wow wiggy wiggy wiggy, wow wiggy wiggy wiggy (singing in low voice.) Gimmie that, gimmie that, gimmie that food (singing in high voice.) Wow wiggy wiggy wiggy, wow wiggy wiggy wiggy (singing in low voice.) Gimmie that, gimmie that Greg: (singing) Hot potato, hot potato ('''The Other Wiggles': (singing) Hot potato, hot potato)'' Greg: (singing) Hot potato, hot potato ('''The Other Wiggles': (singing) Hot potato, hot potato)'' Greg: (singing) Hot potato, hot potato ('''The Other Wiggles': (singing) Potato)'' Greg: (singing) Potato ('''The Other Wiggles': (singing) Potato)'' Greg: (singing) Potato, potato, potato (with the others) Whoo! Greg: Well done, everyone. Give yourselves a big clap. That was terrific. (Audience cheering & clapping, since they love the song about hot potato. Until, 3D block shapes transition to Kaz the Cat (segment). A scene where the Wiggles are singing a song about the coolest cat ever.) Wiggles: (singing offscreen.) Who is the coolest cat in the land? Carolyn: (singing offscreen.) I know the coolest cat in the land. Wiggles: (singing offscreen.) Who is the coolest cat in the land? Carolyn: (singing offscreen.) Hey, everybody, it's Kaz the Cat. (Kaz meows.) (It fades to the segment called "Telling Jokes". A scene where Carolyn asked Benjamin to tell some funny jokes.) Benjamin: (He squawks.) Let's talk, Carolyn. Carolyn: Hi, Benji. Benjamin: What a pitty! Tweet-tweet! Lovely kitty cat, Kaz is asleep. Would you like to hear a joke? Carolyn: Yes, I can. I'd love can. Benjamin: What do you get when you cross a cat with a lemon? Carolyn: I don't know. What do you get? Benjamin: A sour-puss! He's laughing with Carolyn.) Kaz: (He woke up, after they're laughing.) Pardon me? You really think that was funny? Hmph! Wait until I get my hands on you, you bold bird! I'll tell you all about that chicken across the road? And, I'll tell you, the stupid jokes about stupid birds who drop cats? Hmph! Sleeping in a cot! Hmph! (Stars transition to the Wigglehouse (segment). While, Greg is the singing part for Get Ready To Wiggle.) Greg: (singing offscreen.) Ba-dum-bum-bum, ba-da-ba-da Ba-dum-bum-bum, ba-da-ba-da Ba-dum-bum-bum, ba-da-ba-da Whoo! (Until, it translates to Anthony, Murray & Jeff are walking in pacing, while trying to think. While, Dr. Carolyn opens the door to ask Greg is not feeling well.) Murray: So, Doctor, how bad is it? Dr. Carolyn: The patient is resting. He will eventually make a full recovery... Murray: Great! (The Other Wiggles are giving thumbs up.) Dr. Carolyn: ..but he needs special care. Anthony: Oh. What exactly is wrong with Greg, Doc? Dr. Carolyn: The patient... (She took her glasses off.) ..has lost his sense of humor. The Other Wiggles: Ooh! Jeff: Maybe he left it around here somewhere. Let's have a look for it, Wiggles! (They were all have to look for Greg to see that he's not being funny.) What does it look like, anyway? Anthony: I don't know, Jeff, but I bet it's a funny-looking thing. Hee-hee-hee! Dr. Carolyn: Please! You will not find any sense of humor here. It is not like Greg has lost a toy or something. It means he has forgotten how to smile and be happy. Yes? The Other Wiggles: Yes. Anthony: But what can we do for Greg, Doc? Dr. Carolyn: I think you will find that laughter is the best medicine. (She bows down & leaves. And, so the other Wiggles bow down. Until, they've bumped each other's heads.) Anthony: Gee! No sense of humor. No wonder Greg looks so miserable. I'd hate not to be able to laugh. Murray: Me too! Jeff: Me three! Murray: We're gonna have to fix of something to fix this. (Greg opens the yellow door, looking very unhappy. Until, They're asking Greg to sit on his yellow beambag.) Jeff: Hi, Greg. Greg, we've prepared a nice comfortable place for you over here by the very, very funny clock. Anthony: Yep, sure is a funny clock. (with Murray & Jeff laughing.) Murray: Hey, Greg, the doctor said you're going to be alright. Category:Transcripts Category:1998 Category:Unfinished Transcripts